Bien, Zuko, ¡bailemos!
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Modern AU] "Vamos, Zuzu ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Quizá hasta una novia te encuentras." Y es de esa forma en la que su hermana y su primo le convencieron de tomar clases de danza georgiana. Zuko está irritado. Aang no parece darse cuenta de ello.


Año nuevo, fic nuevo. Ando muy a las carreras así que las notas son rápidas: _dedicado a Aries-san, a Karpusi y a la Geminiade; quienes me contagiaron el amor por el Zukaang._

* * *

 **Bien, Zuko, ¡bailemos!**

* * *

"Vamos, Zuzu ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Quizás y hasta una novia te encuentras."

Ese fue el primer diálogo que tuvo con su hermana después de tres años de no verse. La chica hasta tuvo el descaro de sonreír inocentemente, aún cuando con esa mirada filosa era difícil de creer que lo fuera.

Bueno, el caso es que la idea original no había sido de su hermana, precisamente. Había sido en realidad Lu Teng quien había sugerido que tomara clases de danza georgiana. Es cierto que desde el divorcio de sus padres se había sumergido mucho en sus estudios y que poco salía de su casa (aunque es entendible, considerando que se había ido a un nuevo pueblo donde a pocas personas—entiéndase, a nadie—conocía; le tomó tiempo) y que se había vuelto lo que su hermana consideraba "rarito" pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Danza georgiana, ¿huh? No sonaba tan mal. Y en serio, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

(Una voz en su interior le dijo que esa frase era lo que se consideraba un detonante de situaciones irónicas, pero decidió ignorarla acérrimamente).

A Zuko no le hacía mucha gracia que Azula le guíe por la ciudad como si fuera un turista que jamás había pisado un pie. No ayudaba tampoco que Lu Teng estuviera también guiándolo por todos lados.

—¿No íbamos a ir directo al estudio de danza? —no quería sonar irritado, después de todo hace ya mucho tiempo que no los veía, pero también es cierto que había accedido a una cosa. Y esa cosa no era realmente darse vueltas y más vueltas por la ciudad.

Azula le sonrió conspirativamente. —Vamos, Zuzu. ¿No me digas que la luz del sol te está calando la vista?

—Puede que sólo hayamos mencionado el estudio de danza, pero queríamos que volvieras a familiarizarte con la ciudad —lo peor es que sonaba coherente viniendo de su primo el universitario, quien había planeado todo esto junto con Azula y no le había dicho nada sino hasta el último minuto.

Y es de esa forma que no fue hasta cerca de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde que finalmente llegó al estudio de danza. Siendo honesto, realmente no pensó que estarían practicando hasta esa hora. Lo primero que pensó al acercarse al estudio es que parecía que un terremoto de pequeña escala se había instalado permanentemente en el edificio.

—Tonterías, Zuzu, es sólo que no te has acostumbrado.

Se acercaron a lo que a duras penas podría considerarse recepción y inscribieron a Zuko a unos "cursos de verano" en ese estudio de danza, donde tendría una hora diaria de práctica de danza georgiana, que es, finalmente, la razón por la que había accedido a salir de su casa en primer lugar.

Azula y Lu Teng lo abandonaron no pasado mucho tiempo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en muchas maldiciones para lanzarles un niño que parecía de doce ó trece años (¿que no la edad mínima para inscribirse eran dieciséis?) se posicionó en frente de él, como intentando atraer su atención.

Casi por reflejo saltó un par de centímetros, soltando un gritito para nada masculino.

—Eres nuevo, ¿no? Soy Aang —y Aang no parecía en lo absoluto notar que Zuko no estaba interesado en conversar con él. Al notar que no le respondía, arqueó una ceja, como dándose cuenta de algo importante—. Ah, ¿eres extranjero? ¿Hablas español?

Zuko rodó los ojos. —Sí, hablo español. Y no, no soy un extranjero —o no se creía uno al menos. Viajar medio país al norte no era "ir a otra cultura completamente diferente", pero sí era distinta a como notaba que la ciudad en la que había crecido se había vuelto.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Zuko —dijo finalmente. Esto hizo que el chico que se autoproclamaba Aang sonriese y lo tomara de la mano para acercarlo al grupo de adolescentes que ya estaban formados en fila esperando a las instrucciones del entrenador.

—Bien, Zuko, ¡bailemos!

. .

De todo a todo, las clases de danza georgiana no estaban tan mal. En su vida había escuchado hablar de semejante tipo de danza, pero le recordaba bastante a lo que había en los libros de historia de su madre, quien se los había dado cuando comenzó a interesarse más en esos temas (es decir, inmediatamente después del divorcio de sus padres); una sobre ritos de hace mucho tiempo sobre cosechas y le gustaba.

—Ay, deberías ver tu cara, Zuko.

Pero no lo decía en voz alta, pues Aang, su "mejor amigo" (según él mismo) no le dejaría descansar si lo descubría.

—Mi cara no tiene nada de malo —aseguró bebiendo de su ánfora, sentándose al tiempo que con su mano libre alcanzaba su toalla de mano y se secaba el sudor en la frente. Aang se encogió de hombros, ¿cómo le hacía para no cansarse?

—No dije que lo tuviera, pero es divertida —inmediatamente, frunció el ceño de una forma muy exagerada a como lo hacía Zuko—. _Bu, bu, soy Zuko y soy el fan número 1 de Hulk. Me gusta estar enojado todo el tiempo y me gusta pelear con mi encantador mejor amigo._

Zuko rodó los ojos. —A mí ni siquiera me gusta Hulk.

—Dijiste que habías visto _Los Vengadores_ hace tres días —apuntó.

—¿Encantador? ¿No te parece un poco narcisista?

—Estás desviando el tema —volvió a señalar Aang—; además no fui yo quien lo dijo. Fuíste tú.

Zuko bufó. —Fuíste tú fingiendo ser yo.

—Nu-uh —Aang alzó una mano, negando con el dedo índice lo que su amigo decía—. Era yo _traduciendo_ el idioma Zuko.

El mayor quiso replicar algo (¡No existe tal cosa como el idioma Zuko!) mas lo detuvo el instructor, insistiéndoles que volvieran a enfilar todos.

. .

Llegado el fin de semana, Azula notó que Zuko le prestaba más atención a su teléfono de lo que generalmente lo hacía. No es como si llevaran mucho tiempo reencontrados, pero ciertamente no estaba tan atento a su celular hace una semana a como lo estaba en ese momento. El ceño lo tenía fruncido, como si estuviera peleándose consigo mismo entre permanecer enojado o reírse a carcajadas de lo que sea que estuviera viendo en su pantalla.

—¿Coqueteando con tu novia, Zuzu? —aquello pareció atraer la atención de Zuko, quien la observó como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y después sacudió la cabeza, como si el pensar en quien sea que estuviera conversando como su "novia" fuera nauseabundo.

—Peleando con Aang —Azula se levantó de su silla en el comedor y se sentó en el sillón al lado de su hermano, intentando leer los mensajes que escribía furiosamente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera leer uno, sin embargo, su hermano bloqueó el móvil y lo lanzó al sofá que estaba posicionado en frente de su asiento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza a manera de querer arrancarse los cabellos.

La adolescente se encogió de hombros, si a su hermano le iban los chicos, bueno, que así fuera. Había cosas más importantes en su agenda (como esas nuevas dagas que Mai había comprado y que había prometido mostrarle, por ejemplo).

—Bueno, este es un país libre —fue lo que dijo a modo de respuesta. Como Zuko no podía leer mentes no entendió el contexto, así que terminó viéndola irse, perplejo.

—Qué irritante —si era para su hermana o para Aang, le era difícil decidirse.

. .

—Admito que todavía me queda la duda —dijo a Aang, quien al igual que él había llegado media hora antes de la que tenían en los horarios, en lo que el menor comía lo que parecía ser queso (era… queso, ¿no?) de un recipiente que había traído consigo.

—Y puedes preguntar, mi estimado amigo —pronunció antes de engullir gran parte de su… queso. Zuko no sabía si estar horrorizado con la forma en la que podía comer tanto con un tenedor de plástico, o si dudar de todo lo que sus clases de física le enseñaron.

—Eh… ¿qué significan tus tatuajes? —y señaló al dorso de su propia mano, y a donde estaría su cabeza de no ser por su cabello. Aang pareció entender finalmente lo que quería decir (después de un par de segundos de mirarle desconcertado) y, guardando su recipiente vacío se irguió en su lugar, como indicando que la conversación era seria.

—Bueno, verás mi… eh, papá —esa palabra no la pronunciaba con mucha confianza— era parte de los monjes que habitan en el Tíbet, ya sabes el Dalai Lama y todo eso, y pues los… "heredó" por decirle de alguna forma. Y como me adoptó yo también los "heredé" así que… pues así.

Para Zuko parecía más difícil de explicar, y podía notar por la forma en la que Aang le rehuía la mirada (por primera vez en la semana que llevaban de conocerse) alcanzó a dilucidar que eso no era toda la historia.

—¡Además —añadió Aang, como si realmente se le hubiera olvidado un detalle importantísimo—, me ayudan bastante con mi ventilación! No te lo creerías si te lo explicara, pero estos tatuajes y mi rapa son la razón por la que casi no sudo en las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Aang se levantó de la banca y fue por su mochila, con la clara intención de guardar su recipiente y (si Zuko había aprendido a leer personas con las dos semanas que llevaba de volver a vivir con su hermana) alejarse de Zuko para que evitara preguntarle más cosas.

Zuko sabía que no le había mentido (no era parte de la naturaleza de Aang mentir) pero tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad.

Su cerebro enfocó a su amigo en una nueva luz, y no sabía cómo tomarlo.

. .

—Y dime, Aang, ¿te gusta el mar? —preguntó Lu Teng sirviéndose un poco de la ensalada que habían ordenado.

Zuko deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra. Sabía que no debió dejar que Azula y su primo lo arrastrasen a esto, sabía que…

—Zuzu, tu spaguetti se enfría —señaló su hermana casi inocente, con un dedo manicurado señalando a su spaguetti que, en efecto, parecía enfriarse rápidamente. Con reluctancia, comenzó a sorber su spaguetti, mirando a su hermana con recelo, como si fuera ella quien le hubiera enfriado la pasta por arte de magia. Se giró de nuevo a Aang, quien ya estaba terminando de responder a su primo.

—...minando eso fuimos a pasear con unos delfines —se rio un poco, y Zuko no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como tonto—. Aunque en la noche Sokka terminó mareado —se encogió de hombros y tomó otra ración de ensalada—, efectos secundarios de no practicar mucho equilibrio antes de subirte al paddel, supongo.

—Azula, ¿puedo saber por qué andan entrevistando a Aang? —Azula jugueteó con sus albóndigas como si estuviera pensando en cómo explicárselo a Zuko sin que se ofendiera, rehuyéndole la mirada de forma que se notara que no estaba interesada en esta conversación.

—No te enfades conmigo, Zuzu —dijo, finalmente mordiendo una de las albóndigas—. Fue idea de Lu Teng —y no sonaba en lo absoluto como que quisiera desviar su atención, a pesar de que casi siempre intentaba hacer eso—, él quería averiguar con qué clase de personas te juntabas en la danza. No sé si lo hayas notado, pero el único que ha estado haciendo conversación con tu amiguito es nuestro querido y adorado primo.

Zuko odiaba admitir que su hermana tenía razón.

. .

—¿Y cuándo comienzan a salir? —preguntó Azula una vez que Aang se fue en un taxi del restaurante italiano. De haber tenido una bebida, Zuko estaba casi seguro que la habría escupido en la cara de su hermana. A falta de esta, terminó atragantándose con su saliva, y tuvo que toser pesadamente para que se le pasara la sorpresa de las palabras de su hermana.

—¿Que cuando comenzamos a qué? —repitió, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su hermana realmente había dicho lo que le parecía que había dicho.

Azula rodó los ojos, esta vez sonriendo cual gato de Cheshire.

—A salir, tontito. Cuando dos personas se atraen románticamente, empiezan a…

—¡Sí sé lo que es salir! —la interrumpió. Casi podía sentir el resquemor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía de que su hermana dijera semejantes cosas de él—. ¿De dónde te sacaste semejante idea, de todas formas?

Su hermana se encogió de hombros. —Cuando éramos niños, te gustaba una niña de la escuela. Ahora actúas de la misma forma en la que actuaste en ese entonces, así que asumí.

Lu Teng asintió la cabeza, como diciéndole que concordaba con Azula. Zuko les envió a ambos una mirada que básicamente decía "me traicionaron" y, contando hasta diez, contuvo la respiración.

—Vamos, Zuzu, estoy segura de que tú también le gustas.

Si Zuko no dijo nada en el trayecto de vuelta al departamento de Lu Teng, Azula hizo como que no sabía que su hermano estaba irritado.

. .

 _¿Realmente actúo "de cierta forma" con Aang_?

Durante su quinta semana en los "cursos de verano" de la academia, Zuko se quedó pensando mientras observaba a lo lejos a su amigo. Recordaba vagamente la forma en la que se le había quedado viendo en el restaurante, el cómo convivir con él en un ambiente fuera del estudio le había hecho verlo de cierta forma (la calidez que sintió en su pecho al verlo reír de una forma tan nostálgica). Y la conversación que habían tenido el otro día ciertamente había sido muy privado para Aang, así que… puede que sea cierto que _algo_ (no estaba seguro de qué, pero algo) de Aang le atrajera, pero no estaba seguro si realmente lo que había dicho Azula era cierto.

Aquello sólo hizo que su cabeza revolviera más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y ni siquiera había comenzado a practicar.

—¿Estás bien, Zuko?

Y justo con la primera vez en la que se vieron, dio un grito para nada masculino. Aang pareció encontrar su susto entretenido, pues soltó una risa que Zuko encontraba traicionera (¿por qué todos se burlaban de él últimamente?).

—Sí, yo sólo… pensaba.

—¿En qué cosa, huh? —Zuko sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que ahora no era momento de hablarlo (después de todo, ¿cómo se lo podía explicar cuando ni él mismo lo entendía?).

Eso es. Cuando lo entendiera, se lo diría. Sólo esperaba que su hermana no tuviera razón y estuviera atraído a Aang, eso… ciertamente complicaría las cosas.

. .

—Disculpa que esté tan… eh… ¿poco amueblado? A papá no le gustan mucho los muebles, pero los cojines debajo de la mesa son muy cómodos.

Aang parecía un poco incómodo de que a Zuko le pareciera tonto el apartamento que compartía con su padre.

—Está increíble —admitió por lo bajo—. El minimalismo no es tan malo si sabes decorarlo adecuadamente.

No estaba seguro de por qué intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Aang, no es como si hubiera algo que sentirse mal en primer lugar. Sea cualesquiera su motivación, pareció funcionar, pues Aang sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, eso mismo dijo papá —dejó su mochila al lado del librero (que estaba lleno de libros de teología budista, ciencias generales y… ¿era eso Con el corazón abierto?) y se giró para con Zuko—. ¿Quieres té? De momento se me acabó el Oolong, pero todavía hay té negro, Darjeeling, té verde y de limón, si prefieres algo más clásico. De los bocadillos… bueno, sólo tengo tofu… ¡ya sé! ¿Has probado los dangos?

Zuko negó con la cabeza, con lo que Aang se fue a la cocina y comenzó a mezclar el queso extraño que le había visto comer el otro día (ah, así que eso era tofu) con harina de arroz. Después de poner las pequeñas bolitas de tofu en agua hirviendo sacó una tetera para calentar el té.

—¿Entonces?

Zuko tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se refería a su anterior pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que le sonó muy parecido a "lo que a ti te guste". Aang tomó la bolsa que decía Darjeeling y vertió dos cucharadas en la tetera antes de ponerlo al fuego.

—Sé que suena medio entrometido, pero… ¿por qué nunca mencionas a tu madre?

Aang dejó de prestarle atención a la tetera para girarse. Al notar que parecía un poco reacio a responderle, Zuko había comenzado a disculparse por la pregunta, y que no era necesario que respondiese.

—Bueno… nunca la conocí, supongo. Creo que murió cuando era joven —el otro se encogió de hombros, intentando sonreírle a Zuko y asegurarle que realmente no le molestaba la pregunta de Zuko—. A ninguno de mis padres, en realidad. Pero no importa, superé hace mucho eso de "¿y si mis padres…?" porque darle vueltas a ese tema sólo me hará entristecerme.

Zuko bajó la vista. Las palabras de Aang, el "darle vueltas a ese tema" le recordaba a cómo se había vuelto tras el divorcio de sus padres (¿y si había sido su culpa que se separasen? ¿Y si pudo haberlo evitado? ¿Ya no se querían porque él hizo algo?). Le tomó un año de terapia para superar esa fase, y aun así todavía había estado en negación hasta recientemente, cuando su madre sugirió que "viniera a visitar a su hermanita". Si se ponía a pensarlo, esas últimas ocho semanas había sido una persona completamente diferente a la que había sido en sus últimos tres años de vida.

—Es… lo más maduro que te he escuchado decir —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. Aang se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo memorias de ellos, así que no puedo recordarlos.

Lentamente, Aang comenzó a sacar los dangos que estaban en la cacerola y los puso en un cuenco hondo, introduciendo los que habían quedado de la mezcla y que no había podido meter por falta de espacio.

—Bueno, ¿otra duda que tengas de mí, Zuko?

Zuko parpadeó. ¿Qué más preguntarle, que el otro no le haya dicho ya?

—¿Por qué decidiste acercarte a mí cuando comencé las clases?

Aquello hizo que Aang abriera la boca y la cerrase varias veces. Se quedó viendo a las pinzas en su mano, como buscando una razón para hacer lo que hizo.

—Es difícil de explicar si no estás familiarizado con las creencias budistas —señaló, pasando la mano que no sostiene las pinzas por su nuca.

—Mi padrastro tiene una hermana que practica el budismo. Creo que sé lo básico de ello.

Aang formó una O con su boca. Se quedó viendo a los dangos durante unos segundos.

—Sigue siendo muy difícil —admitió. Soltó un suspiro—. Dime, Zuko, ¿qué opinas de las vidas pasadas?

Antes de que el mayor pudiera responder, la tetera chirrió, señalando que el té finalmente había alcanzado su punto de ebullición. Aang apagó el fuego y quitó tanto a la tetera como a la cacerola que tenía a los dangos. Buscó en una de las repisas dos taza y en estas sirvió el té, dejando la taza de lado.

—Te recomiendo que dejes enfriar a los dangos, no quieres probarlos cuando acaban de salir del agua —después de eso, soltó un suspiro—. ¿Entonces, cuál es tu respuesta?

Zuko observó a la taza que Aang le había alcanzado y se encogió de hombros. —No estoy muy seguro, hay pruebas que lo comprueban y lo declinan, así que no puedo decirte que tenga una posición segura al respecto. ¿Por?

Aang hizo como que no era la gran cosa. —Bueno, sentí que ya nos conocíamos. Ya sabes, en una de mis… de _nuestras_ vidas pasadas.

Como si la situación lo alentara, se bebió casi todo el contenido de su taza de un sólo sorbo. Zuko se habría sorprendido por esto de no ser que estaba intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Tosió un poco, intentó imitar el sorbo de Aang (fallando patéticamente) y se mordió el labio.

—¿Y lo crees?

Aang sonrió ligeramente, ya no tan nervioso como estuvo hace sólo segundos. —Sí, sí… eres la persona más extraña que he conocido.

Zuko no supo si tomarse eso como un insulto o como un halago, así que hizo lo único que parecía coherente para su ya de por sí confundida cabeza.

—Sal conmigo.

Hizo lo que su hermana venía diciéndole que hiciera.

Hizo un acérrimo intento de evadir la mirada de Aang (sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, sus manos estaban apretando muy fuerte la taza), pues casi podía sentir la sorpresa escrita en el rostro de su amigo.

Pero contrario a lo que esperó que hiciera, rió.

Casi como esperando que le juzgara de loco, alzó lentamente la vista.

—Sí, claro, seguro —como para decirse a sí mismo que concordaba con la loca idea de Zuko, asintió con la cabeza—. Deberías ver tu rostro.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _Con el corazón abierto_ fue un libro escrito por el actual Dalai Lama (Tenzin Gyatso). Es bastante relajante, y recomiendo leerlo.

Sé que los tatuajes que tiene Aang no son ninguna clase de ritual de iniciamiento ni nada por el estilo en los monjes del Tíbet, pero no sabía qué más ponerle ahí.


End file.
